Whores of Babylon
by electricchapel
Summary: When two strangers with a dangerous secret happen upon the group they begin to unravel things from the inside out. Will the survivors realize it before it's too late? Multiple romances.
1. Chapter 1

**AN and Disclaimers:**

**We don't own The Walking Dead, Robert Kirkman was kind enough to give us his sandbox and we decided to play in it. **

**This story won't necessarily be a happy one, it will contain graphic descriptions of a violent nature, so please read at your own risk. **

**This is a collaborated project between two authors: guccileopard and akingwithnocrown .**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE ATLANTA JOURNAL-CONSTITUTION<strong>_

_**APRIL 2nd, 2011**_

**LATEST MURDER: SHOCKING REVELATIONS**

_The Atlanta Police Department along with other representatives from surrounding states held a press conference this morning that will no doubt leave the country in shock. _

_What appeared to be another tragic but routine murder of a prostitute this past Sunday is part of something much larger, and more frightening, than the public could have imagined. District Attorney Thomas Dock revealed this morning that the murder is believed to be part of a serial crime spree spanning, officials deduce, the last five years._

_"Due to the tireless efforts of the Atlanta police department, a pattern between many unsolved murders over the last several years have been linked together," DA Dock explained to the newsroom. Dock went on to explain the connection between victims; authorities believe the killings are linked by the concept of the seven deadlly sins - Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, and Envy. When questioned as to why it is only now that they've recognized such a connection the police went on to explain that all the murders, although occuring around the same time every year, are generally spaced out over the span of months. _

_A cycle of the sins is completed every year to begin again, each themed murder grotesquely carried out in the same month as the previous years. The police have been able to deduce that a particular group is targeted for each sin; wealthy businessmen for greed, prostitutes for lust, drug addicts and alchoholics for wrath, morbidly obese persons for gluttony, models for pride, homeless for sloth and - perhaps most notably to the general public - major media figureheads for envy. It has been hard for the police to connect the murders until now as each killing is completed differently - the killers appear to have no preference as to how they dispatch their victim. Only now, when the pattern has been completed several times, can the larger picture be revealed and put together._

_None of the victims are connected in any way besides their murders and the police can, dishearteningly, find no suspects that would fit into their case. FBI profiliers have been brought in, revealed DA Dock, to help ascertain a more clear picture of who would perpretate such a widespread and violent crime spree. The group gathered at the press conference would hear the final - and biggest - bombshell of the morning._

_FBI profiliers believe the killings are the work of two females; debate was high, for if this is true it would be unprecedented. These women leave thier victims in the open and tackle seemingly arbitary victims - the understood M.O. of most male serial killers the world has or not such a thing is true, those present at the meeting quickly adopted the moniker "Whores of Babylon" for the renegade pair. _

_Any developments in regards to the Babylon murders will be covered minute by minute on our website (address in header). You can find details on the murders included in the pattern on our website as well._

The newspaper rolled over, careening down Atlanta's streets as a wind whipped through the buildings. It would have kept flying, landed in a gutter and been carried away like the rest of the world, had it not been caught against a tan combat boot. A hand reached down to pick it up from the sidewalk, smoothing the crumpled pages.

"Would you look at that?" the taller of the two scoffed, slapping the back of her hand against the headline in distaste.

The younger one nodded her head in agreement: "Are they honestly that dense? Seven deadly sins aren't formally listed in the Bible!" She snatched the newspaper out of the taller one's hands and narrowed her eyes while reading aloud, "FBI profilers believe the killings are the work of two females…"

"That's impossible!" the taller one exclaimed while reaching over to take back the article, her interest piqued due to the rather surprising discovery. "How can they be able to discern something like that from such neat and precise killers?"

The younger one replied, annoyed, "Well, Katja," making sure to pronounce the name the wrong way to annoy the taller one, "had you let me finish reading, I may have been able to tell you."

The taller one, Katja, rolled her eyes, "Don't be so sensitive, Zoya, we all know these words are too big for you to comprehend…" she joked, only for her crooked grin to slip into a frown when the younger one, Zoya, pulled out her lighter and lit the edge on fire.

Katja sneered and threw the newspaper clipping onto the dark pavement, "The only good reading material for weeks and you burn it!" She hastily seized the lighter from Zoya, "Clearly you can't be trusted with these," she muttered as she stuffed the lighter into her worn, denim pocket.

Zoya pouted - she was used to getting her way but her older sister seemed to think otherwise in these rather dire times. From a distance, it would have been hard to assume the two were related due to how they acted but they were more alike than most people knew.

Yes, the two sisters had some distinctive features, such as their skin tone, but that had to be the only thing. The two shared many other attributes: the high, smooth cheekbones that were proper for their oval shaped face; their full, feminine lips; and their long, thin noses. Katja had the larger eyes out of the two, with the bright shade of cerulean that stood out from her dewy, pale skin; and Zoya had narrower eyes, with an icy blue shade that contrasted with her tan, glowing skin.

The two also kept a similar hairstyle which reflected their neatness, both shared the same blunt bangs that framed their face and was simple to manage. Similar cut, however Katja maintained a longer style and Zoya kept a shorter, chin length version.

Katja motioned for her sister to trail behind her as they cautiously continued down the once lively streets of Atlanta, making sure to pause every other moment to get a quick listen for anything anomalous. Once the coast seemed to be clear, they continued to examine the cars for anything that may be of value: guns, food, medical supplies.

Zoya briskly tapped on her older sister's shoulder to point out a store down the block, which looked as if it had not been looted too badly. It would be a heavy risk to take, but the chance of finding water or food heavily outweighed the risks of being seen by a group of walkers.

The pair ducked down and dashed across the block, keeping their voices low, yet remaining on high alert at the same time.

The front door, one glass pane shattered, was hanging open slightly. Katja placed her whole hand up to gesture for her sister to stay close and have her weapon ready, a trusty axe named 'Knock Knock'. With her hand gripped tightly on Buzz, her indiscriminate crowbar, she placed her palm and applied a little pressure to get the door open.

Zoya, keeping her back to Katja to watch the rear, noticed something shuffling about a block or two away. She quickly nudged her sister with her elbow to rush her inside the store. Once inside, she silently closed the door as best as she could to not alarm any walkers in the vicinity.

"Katja," she whispered while still ducking, "we need to find an emergency stairwell or exit. I spotted a walker or two."

Katja turned her head to nod and acknowledge Zoya, and the two snatched up the supplies they could fit into their bag, faintly treading towards the back of the store. Zoya leaned up against the walls to get a feel for the area. Motioning her sister over, the two opened the door.

It led to a staircase, which they assumed to lead to the roof of the building, and they'd found it in the nick of time.

Katja cautiously moved out onto the rooftop, her hands hurting from their death-grip around Buzz. The roof-top, however, was quiet and mercifully free of walkers. It would seem it had seen its fair share of action though - a small pool of blood stained the white-washed ground. A pair of handcuffs attached to a pipe swung slightly in the breeze, covered in blood, and a hacksaw was carelessly thrown to the side.

"Damn," Zoya said, appreciating the scene. Katja only nodded, distracted by the roar of a huge herd of walkers below. Leaning over the side she could see them stretched in either direction they needed to take to escape the city. Though they had moved out of the state to pursue their schooling and careers in Florida, the two had grown up in Georgia and knew that they'd have a better chance of survival if they followed the freeway out of the city into less populated areas.

Zoya joined her overlooking the city, biting her lower lip and worrying her fingers along Knock's handle. How the hell were they going to get out of this one? They'd been in many a tight spot, but none that seemed as dark as this.

As if on cue a flash of red on the street directly across from where they'd come caught Zoya's eye. She stared at the spot it had appeared and was rewarded by the sight of a man running from the cover of a dumpster to hide in a doorway. Elbowing her sister she pointed towards the person who was making some kind of random hand motion. It became clear that he was signaling a group as five more people began darting between dumpsters and cars. Zoya's mind immediately went into hyperdrive, analyzing the situation as if it were a puzzle. Her eyes roamed the street to the left of the one the survivor's group was heading down and landed on a car that had smashed into a light pole. There weren't too many zombies milling around and gasoline leaked in a huge puddle all around the crash. It was right in front of a liquor store. Zoya - her pyromaniac mind in full throttle - was suddenly elated.

She knew exactly how they were going to escape.

She quickly relayed the plan to her sister. The two, once they'd agreed on the roles they'd play in the manuver, made their way back to the stairs and down onto the first floor of the building. They leaned up against the walls by the front door for just a moment, taking a breath and looking for the best path across the street.

Katja counted down on her fingers

1...

2...

3...

The two girls dashed out the entrance, crouching as they ran behind cars and kept in the best cover they could find. They had to do it as quickly as possible - the surviving group they had observed would undoubtably come this way and they had to be ready when they did. Dashing into the liquor store, Zoya whipped her pack off her back and dug through it, producing a glass Coke bottle and smiling with satisfaction.

"I should have known you'd keep one of those around," Katja said, rolling her eyes at her pyro sister. Ignoring the jibe, Zoya ran her fingers over the alcohol, looking for the highest proof she could find. She hit the jackpot when she landed on 190-proof Everclear. Sixteen states had banned its sale, so at least the state they had tried so hard to escape was good for something!

Zoya grabbed the bottle and steadily poured the Everclear inside the Coke bottle. Carefully placing the bottle down, she then grabbed a rag out of her bag and a small cork to close the bottle. Tying the rag and securing it with a rubber band around the bottom of the bottle so that the neck could be used as a throwing handle, she nodded to her sister and Katja (who was shaking her head at the fact that her younger sister kept all the components of a Molotov on hand) tossed her the lighter she'd confiscated earlier.

Their plan was going to be simple: create a (rather explosive) distraction for the herd of walkers that were heading down the streets and would soon close off the easiest way out of the city - anything to get them safe.

"Should we throw it from the other building?" Zoya questioned her older sister while making her way back to the sidewalk.

"Yes," Katja quickly lowered her voice and ducked, "there was a ladder off the side." She motioned her sister to follow behind and the two ran back to the corner store.

Once upstairs, Zoya observed the streets once more, to make sure everything would fall into place. The survivors she'd seen earlier were still in the same spot, waiting to gather their supplies and for the herd to pass by.

She grabbed the lighter and before lighting the rag Zoya yelled out to catch not only the attention of the small band, but of the walkers as well: "Hey!" The walkers hissed as their heads turned to the building. The survivors, gasping in excitement at the prospect of help, began inching along the building, spying the ladder. If they could only flank around and climb it they could join their saviors!

The group tried to make their way to the crashed car to hide behind it as they flanked the distracted group of walkers. It was a bad choice because as soon as they made it Zoya lit the rag and hurled the bottle at the car, aiming to hit the puddle of gasoline already there.

The car erupted into flames, engulfing two of the survivors and bringing the walkers' attention to the group. Screams of horror filled the air and gave the sisters the amusement they'd been craving as the walkers, now in flames, surrounded the remaining persons, pulling them apart and devouring their flesh.

Zoya sighed in satisfaction while marveling at her work; she turned to her sister who was watching the situation as well, "Should we go now?"

Katja gave her a wide smile, "Of couse, sister," She slung her arm around Zoya's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze, "I'm so proud of you."

Zoya smiled to herself, took one last glance at the scene, and turned to join her sister at the ladder that lay on the side of the building. They both slid down, ignoring the screams and wishing that the survivors would take into consideration the other people that may be around, and continued out of the city.

* * *

><p>"The best part - you haven't even heard it!" Zoya snorted from her hearty laughs, "They looked at me," she had to hold her stomach to keep herself from laughing more, "they…they thought I was trying to save them!"<p>

Katja burst into laughter at hearing about the groups' naïveté, "How could they be so trusting? Idiots."

Zoya shrugged in response, "No clue." She tapped her chin in deep thought, "What I don't understand, is how they kept screaming, they were just alerting more walkers…"

"More reasons they deserved the fate we gave them," Katja agreed. "We did society a favor."

"Very true," she paused, "besides, everyone deserves a cooked meal." Zoya giggled at her rather dark sense of humor and the sisters continued moving towards the on-ramp.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had traveled a good length of the freeway, scavenging through cars for any valuables. To Katja's utter delight she found enough cigarettes to constitute three packs which she stowed away in a box she had just for them. Zoya would be thrilled - Katja without her cigarettes was not a happy Katja.<p>

Another hour and several good finds later - including a nice handgun that Katja gave to Zoya as she was holding out for a shotgun - the girls were becoming concerned about finding shelter for the night. None of the options seemed like good ones and it was fast becoming dark. They kept trying to start cars but nothing was working and at this rate they'd have to sleep in a car overnight which seemed dangerous. What if walkers smelled them inside the vehicle and by morning they were surrounded?

Neither planned on dying by starving to death, trapped in a car surrounded by drooling lunatics.

They were saved from the decision by the sound of distant gunshots. From their respective positions pawing through cars they looked at each other and smiled. Zipping up her backpack full of scavenged items Katja slid across the hood of the car she'd been searching and jumped the guardrail, Zoya close behind her. It was only about a minute of running in the direction of the noise when they came on a dirt road that went in the direction of the sound. Without pausing to think both girls fell into step with one another, feet pounding on the dirt as they followed the noise.

It was about ten minutes before a huge lake came into view. Both girls had slowed to catch their breath and the gunshots had stopped. There was nothing to do but keep following the road. After another minute Zoya put her fingers to Katja's arm and pointed to the low light of a small fire. Like the team they were both girls melted into the woods on the side of the road, moving slowly through the brush as they neared the fire.

The sound of crying reached them first. It was long and low and pitiful. Next were the voices, mixed male and female, low and strained. Katja and Zoya moved slowly through the trees, edging up on the group. It was impossible to be completely silent however, and the snapping of twigs broke the silence. A voice shot through the air, male with a hint of southern twang.

"Walkers!" it called and the sound of running could be heard clearly. The harsh sound of a shotgun being pumped snapped through the air and both girls knew that every gun in the camp was pointed their way.

"We're human!" called Zoya, praying no one was trigger happy enough to shoot them merely at their surprise at hearing a voice. Katja and Zoya exited the tree line, coming out into the open with their hands at their sides and wry smiles on on their faces. They were right - they could see down the barrel of no less than five guns aimed at their heads.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the story, we hope you've enjoyed, and if you did then feel free to leave some feedback!<strong>

**Next chapter will primarily focus on the siblings backgrounds, so stay tuned!**

**Want to read more from the authors? Then check out guccileopard's story, They Say and akingwithnocrown's story, Dying to Live .**

**Enjoy your holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The faint knock on the door nearly caused Zoya to cut herself with the scalpel. "Yes?" she called out, annoyed by the interruption._

"_Sweetheart," she heard her mother begin, "You have been in there the whole day, are you okay?"_

"_Yes, mother," Zoya spat in response, "I'll be out in an hour, but can you be a dear and bring Katja?"_

_Zoya brought her eyes back down to the specimen that lay before her, returning to her work. She placed the scalpel against the smooth skin and applied enough pressure for it to begin to bleed. The animal twitched ever so slightly, so Zoya reached into the drawer to grab the extra paralytic agent – having doctors for parents had its beautiful benefits._

_She tried again, making sure to keep the cuts clean and smooth, by starting at the animals' neck and going down to its stomach to get a better look at its anatomy. Until,she was interrupted by the door being forced open by her older sister._

_Frustrated, she thrust the scalpel into the animals' throat to let it bleed out and grant it a quick death, then turned around to face Katja, "Must you interrupt me so rudely?" she __shouted._

_Katja moved closer to the desk Zoya was working on, "I…" a pregnant pause, "Wow, Zoya, this is beautiful," she breathed as she ran her fingers over the dead animal, taking in the sight._

"_It would be better had you come in silently and not disrupted my work!" Zoya hissed. "Where are we going to get another one?" She cried as she quickly removed her surgical gloves and mask to dispose of them._

_Katja smirked at her naïve sister, "The shelter has many unwanted pets we could experiment on, don't you worry your pretty little face."_

_Zoya grabbed a clean rag to wipe the scalpel down, placing them on the table to sterilize later, "What a waste…" she shook her head in disgust and took a seat in her chair, "It's your turn to get rid of it."_

_Both girls turned their heads as the door swung open, revealing their father, with a look of horror on his face once he took a glance at what the girls had been doing._

"_What in the hell is going on here?" He shouted as he rushed to the desk, "Did you- Did you do this?" He demanded._

_Their mother soon followed in, after hearing the shouts of her husband, and upon entering she wasn't angry, but in shock._

_The girls remained silent as they continued to stare at their parents, confused at their reactions. Shouldn't they be proud that their little angels wanted to be like them?_

"_Both of you! Answer me!" The father continued to demand as he pointed to the dead animal on the desk, "What the hell is going on?"_

_Katja slowly stepped forward, "Father, it's not what it looks like, I can promise you that. Zoya wants to be like you two! She wants to be a doctor!"_

"_This isn't the work of a doctor!" The mother chimed in, "This is the work of a monster! We didn't raise you to be like this!" She turned to the father and let the tears slowly fall down her face, disappointed in herself for raising her children to be this way._

_Zoya could feel her jaw tighten at being called such a thing, she tried to step forward but her sister threw her arm out to keep her back, "Zoya is not a monster, mother," Katja gritted through her teeth, angry over the description, "She is just a curious is nothing wrong with that. How dare you use such a word on a child of yours! What kind of parent are you?" _

_She accusingly pointed her finger at her mother as she __continued to speak, "Should you not be proud of your child aspiring to be like you? Why don't you pay more attention to your daughters?"_

"_Enough!" The father interrupted, not being able to hear any more snide remarks to his wife and the mother of his children, "This will not be tolerated anymore," he turned his attention to Zoya, "Doctors do not mangle bodies like this, if you want to become a doctor, you should have come to us instead of finding a stray cat to experiment on."_

_Zoya bit the inside of her cheek to help the tears fall down faster, "Father," she sniffled, hoping to make her performance more compelling, "I'm sorry, I should've come to you two." _

_She rushed into her father's arms, "I didn't mean to disappoint you," she muffled, "I just wanted to be like you."_

* * *

><p>Zoya was weighing the options. She could pull out the handgun they'd scavenged on the roads and try to shoot every single one of them in the head, as was her first instinct when cornered, but the odds of that happening and her surviving were slim to none. Well, now that she thought about it they didn't have very many options. Katja seemed to sense the gears turning furiously in Zoya's head though and touched her fingers to Zoya's wrist, murmuring "easy, easy...".<p>

It was a tense moment, complete silence permeating the air around the group as they decided whether or not to pull their triggers.

The first person to put their gun down was the same man who'd alerted the group to the two girls - Zoya could tell by the Southern twang in his voice when he spoke.

"Humans?" he asked, relief evident in his voice.

"I'm talking, aren't I?" Zoya sniped back.

"I'm sorry - it's just...we were just attacked and we thought for sure you were more walkers."

"That was the sound we heard then. We were on the freeway, heard your gunshots and followed them here," Katja said.

"Shit!" the olive-skinned man with the shotgun Katja had been eyeballing said, quickly lowering his gun and beginning a maddening path of pacing between the trees. "They heard us - that means any walker within a few miles heard us and is on its way here!" he exclaimed. His body was shaking with rage as he tore his fingers through his black waves.

The others lowered their weapons as well, though none were stupid enough to completely ignore the two girls.

"I'm Katja Sankt, and this is my sister Zoya," Katja said, taking over the pleasantries from her sister who was looking over the scene with a predator's eye.

"Rick, Rick Grimes," the man closest to them said, putting a name to the man Zoya called in her head "Southern Accent Guy".

"That's Shane," he said, pointing to the angry, pacing man.

"- And that's my wife Lori and our son Carl," he continued, gesturing to a long, brown-haired woman with her hand on her freckled son's shoulder. Carl gave a friendly enough smile but Lori was too exhausted and overwhelmed to offer more than a small tilt of her lips.

"- Dale," he said while pointing out an older man in a fisherman's hat. Katja was immediately reminded of the nights she and Zoya spent playing Left 4 Dead and wondered if Dale was as badass as Bill.

"- Glenn," a name which belonged to a young Asian boy who smiled good-naturedly at them despite the exhaustion that lined the rest of his face.

"- T-Dog" a black man who was looking worriedly at Shane's violent pacing.

"- Daryl," Rick said, acknowledging a shifty-looking redneck in a cut-off shirt holding a cross-bow like it was attached to his arm. He gave Katja a hard look as if daring her to say something. She just smiled.

"- Jim" a sick looking man who gave them a weak smile.

"- Carol and her daughter Sophia" a woman with close-cut, dark hair holding on to a brown-haired girl.

"- Jacqui" a black woman with her arms around a crying blond woman's shoulders as they knelt over something on the ground.

"- and...Andrea..." Rick finished, his voice trailing off as he indicated the crying blond woman. He got closer to the girls' and spoke lowly. "Her sister...got bit during the attack. Died pretty quickly."

"Has she come back?" asked Zoya.

"No, not yet." It was obvious that Rick didn't want to think about that moment.

"Alright, we've got bigger problems than introductions here Rick," interjected Shane, stomping up to the trio with his knuckles white around his shotgun. Katja could feel the violence radiating off of him and was impressed despite herself. "We can't stay here - there could be a herd on the way right now."

"I know, I know...but we can't travel at night, there are too many of them on the roads," Rick replied.

"Look," Shane said, tilting his head down and trying to modify his voice to something calmer. "I, uh, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're standing out in here in the dark and we just got attacked. We're not safe here and we're not safe out there! But at least if we get moving we have a chance."

Rick looked to the group as they righted upended tables and put things back where they belonged. His hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it in anxiety.

Zoya was surprised when she heard her sister talking.

"Look, I think my sister and I can help you if you don't mind us joining you. We might know somewhere you can go. But even if you leave tonight we still have to pack up and figure out what to do with..." she pointed towards Andrea leaning over her sister's body, pushing T-Dog away when he tried to attend to the body.

"We pack up and get ready to move tomorrow. We need to bury these people Shane," Rick said quietly.

Shane just looked at him in disgust and stalked off towards his tent, presumably to begin packing.

"Sorry about that," Rick said. The girls just shook their head to indicate that it was fine and Rick moved off to talk to Lori.

The girls, left to their own devices, found a comfortable patch of earth that had avoided the blood-letting and sat cross-legged. They opened their backpacks and began emptying them, making it look as if they were sorting the goods they scavenged that day.

"Why the fuck did you offer to help them?" Zoya hissed. "We don't need more asses to cover!"

"But we do need all the things they have - did you see all the guns! All the food? We could survive for weeks with the things they have squirreled away," Katja replied, keeping her expression neutral despite the excitement in her voice. "If we lead them to the CDC we can have it all to ourselves."

Zoya smiled at her sister, a wicked grin that made her appear so much like the devil that for a second Katja wasn't sure she was looking at Zoya anymore.

"Sister, have I mentioned that I love you lately?"

* * *

><p><em>It started with miniscule things, such as using magnifying glass on small insects when Zoya was 12 and Katja was 14. However, as soon as Zoya hit her teenage years, things started to change.<em>

_At around the age of 14, Zoya was caught watching animal torture videos online by her parents, her computer was taken away and she screamed, begged, and pleaded for her parents to believe that it was only for "research"._

_It started to get worse though, for both girls. Zoya started getting a strange fascination with fire, almost always volunteering to start the bonfires whenever the family would go camping, squealing in delight when she'd throw something in it. Katja, on the other hand, was becoming less and less emotional around the family and was beginning to spend nearly all of her time with her younger sibling. Their parents figured it was a normal teenager thing, but were surprised that their daughters were that close. _

_Suspicions arose when their high school called the parents in for a conference to discuss the lack of social activity the girls had with other students, and because of one specific incident. The students were instructed to do a research project on any subject of their choice, and Zoya happened to choose do to it on serial killers. The reason for the meeting was that not only the students were convinced, but the teacher as well, that Zoya wasn't merely interested in serial killers and psychopaths – but that she seemed to idolize them. _

_Zoya tried to play it off that she was just very passionate about the subject and it was the main reason she wanted to become a psychiatrist, and fortunately, she succeeded in diverting her parents' suspicions – for a short while._

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't too long before others noticed. Before the girls had perfected their skills - learned how to do the things they enjoyed without drawing attention to their activities, how to go about life as if everything was perfectly normal - they had drawn some attention in their neighborhood. A neighbor, nosy and home often, had seen the two girls - 18 and 20 then - sneaking into the woods at night and found it strange. <em>

_She had shown up at the front door of their home and told their parents what she had seen. After being confronted about it, Katja and Zoya pretended they had been sneaking out to see friends at parties - the paltry excuses that would be expected of them. Katja however, couldn't abide a tattletale._

_When the police asked the woman lying in the hospital what had happened to her she just stared at them mutely, replaying the scene over and over again until she felt as if she might go insane. Maybe she was already insane. All she could feel was the pain - the horrible, terrible, indescribable pain - of a knife slicing through her skin over and over again until she was numb, bleeding out on her kitchen floor. If her husband hadn't come home early from work that night she would be dead._

_She could only remember a black mask, shiny and terrifying in the dim light. The person never spoke._

_They didn't need to. The blade spoke louder than words ever would._

_The woman, fearing her life, waited until the hype died down before confronting the parents about her suspicions of nearly being hacked by their daughters. The parents refused to believe this, claiming the woman was simply traumatized from the attack, but inside – it was eating away at them. They'd been concerned with their daughters' actions the past couple of years, but neither could believe it._

_When word got around to the girls that the woman had accused them, the girls devised a plan to quiet the woman once and for all. They planned a vacation out of town, making sure to pay for everything with credit cards to keep records as an alibi. Katja kept their parents at bay, while Zoya gathered the proper supplies and disguise._

_The two girls returned, happy and tan as ever from their trip to Jacksonville, when their parents shared the news of the woman's death – a morphine overdose. Fortunately for the girls, the death was never investigated due to the mental instability of the woman from the attack, so it was believed that she'd done it herself. _

_Regardless, the parents touched on the subject with their daughters. Both flat out denied everything, but to comfort their parents they volunteered to go see the best psychiatrist in Georgia, if that'd be any help. The parents, ignorant to their daughters' manipulation, went along with the idea and drove them to Savannah._

_On the way there, in the silent car ride, Katja shared a quick glance with Zoya before leaning forward to use the seatbelt as a garrote on her father. Before their mother could scream, Zoya put her in a quick headlock, applying pressure to her neck to cut off blood flow and knock her out. Katja keeping enough pressure for her father to stay conscious, moved to his ear to give him orders, "Accelerate and follow everything I say."_

_Once they'd hit the right speed to cause a lethal collision, Katja tightened the seatbelt and Zoya reached for the wheel, turning it to cause the car to collide with the nearest vehicle on the opposite side of the freeway._

_The accident was deadly, they'd suffered minor injuries such as broken bones and bruises, but the parents were crushed and their bodies badly mangled to where the girls couldn't identify them. As soon as they'd recovered and the money was settled, the girls took everything they had and moved to Florida to pursue their careers._

* * *

><p>It was these very same parents, intelligent doctors who had provided the girls with all they needed (though perhaps did not pay as much attention as they had worked there, doctors searching for cures for the worlds ailments. They also knew the protocol, how the CDC would proceed should something go wrong...<p>

The two watched the families packing, stowing all the little possessions that meant enough to carry on their backs, meant enough to slow themselves down with. Katja wondered what it would be like to be attached to photos, to knick-knacks - to something besides the cold eternity of gunmetal and steel blades.

When they thought of the fate they were leading these people to, there was little in the way of feeling. They would survive that much longer with the supplies these people had. That was the only thing that mattered.

Dale seemed to realize that the girls had no where to sleep and at some point in the evening brough them sleeping bags and offered them a spot in his RV if they wanted it. Both declined politely without hesitation, prefering to keep to themselves. They set up their own little camp against a few tree stumps and settled in to sleep.

Andrea's keening kept them up all night.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS' NOTE<p>

Thank you for the reviews guys! We hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Give our individual stories a look - information on them is in the first chapter.

Next time we'll see some crazy stuff starting with the group!


End file.
